Trick N Treat
by Bob4Cat5
Summary: AU No one broke up. Moe and Mercer are in the slammer. Things are settling down when Dick decides the time's right for a bitchin' Halloween party. There are a couple of tricks and probably too many treats. Smut and fluff. LoVe and MaDi.


**Title:** Trick N Treat

 **Rating:** NC-17, there's a lot of smut in here!

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and some settings are the creation of the awesome Rob Thomas. I was inspired so I decided to join in with no other intent than fun, fantasy, and wish fulfillment. Thank you, Mr. Thomas. Logan and Veronica are wonderful creatures.

 **Summary:** No one broke up. Moe and Mercer are in the slammer. Things are settling down when Dick decides the time's right for a bitchin' Halloween party. There are a couple of tricks and probably too many treats. Smut and Fluff. LoVe and MaDi.

 **A/N:** Thank you to the folks who reviewed my other couple of stories. I appreciate the encouragement and constructive criticism. I'm still very new to this and the comments were a nice welcome. Thanks again and I hope this is enjoyable. I'm a sap and I love when LoVe is happy. Also: I realize this is terribly late for Halloween, but gosh the holidays move fast! How is it already Christmas?!

Trick N Treat

" _Dick_ is going trick or treating?" Veronica scoffed and gave Logan a leveling look. "Why am I not surprised? Doesn't he know this is college, not grade school?"

"Well, to be fair, the house is having a Halloween party and the theme is Trick or Treat," Logan kissed her forehead as he turned her into his embrace. His fingers on her waist grazed skin as the fabric of her top twisted and bunched a little with the movement.

"I don't… know what that means," Veronica let out a bit breathlessly. A tight, almost humorless chuckle followed as she made eye contact. Her palms came to rest against his chest.

Logan's thumb continued tracing under her shirt at the side of her belly. "I think it means you have to dress slutty or sexy to get in the door."

"Oh, yeah? Like… slutty nurse or slutty pirate wench?" Veronica's head dipped, but her eyes were still on his. Her mouth pouted coquettishly.

He swallowed with great difficulty. "Maybe?"

"Hmm. And the guys?" One of her fingers traced up his sternum. "You going as Dr. Frankfurter with some fishnets," she heaved out with a sigh and licked her lips, "and your corset?" Her hand was around his neck.

He leaned in and their breath mingled. His hand maneuvered slightly higher under her shirt and wrapped around her ribcage.

She slapped him in the back of the head. "I am _so_ not going to that." She moved out of his personal space and grabbed up her mail. Her head bent over it as if their little almost make-out hadn't happened.

"Tease," Logan mumbled and adjusted himself slightly. Veronica's lips curled as she pretended to ignore him.

* * *

But then Mac wanted to go. Something about Parker needing a fun night out now that things were settling down.

"She needs to socialize, Veronica! She needs to stop brooding around in our room!" Mac was pacing the floor of Dick and Logan's suite. Her hands flailed or she crossed her arms over her chest, depending on the vehemence of each statement.

"She needs to socialize at Dick's frat party? Wouldn't it be nicer to go to one of the little club mixers? She likes photography, right? I know there's gonna be a—"

"Veronica!" Mac stopped pacing abruptly and threw her arms up in exasperation.

"What?" Veronica shrugged from her perch on the couch. "She's always taking selfies."

"Veronica," Mac said in a warning tone. She crossed her arms again (surprise) and moved towards her friend. "It's Halloween. It's the opportunity to step out of herself and have fun. Safe fun. With us."

"Safe fun? At Dick's fraternity?" Veronica crossed her own arms in mimicry. Her brows pulled together in doubt.

"Come on! Logan's in!" Mac pressed.

"Don't drag me into it!" Logan yelled from his bedroom.

"Mac." Veronica stood. She walked towards her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just because Mercer and Moe are behind bars doesn't mean the frat house is some sort-of safe haven."

"We'll be with her. Wallace will be there. I think we need to… I don't know," Mac said and she was back to exasperated.

"Lighten up," Dick grumbled as he emerged from his own room, tousled and groggy. "Can you guys keep it down?"

Mac and Veronica both glared at him.

"It's four thirty in the afternoon, Dick," Veronica chastised. She tracked his movement through the suite to the kitchenette.

"Yeah, and I just got to bed an hour ago," he complained. His fingers massaged the bridge of his nose. "Or back to bed."

"Just think about it, Vee," Mac pleaded. She picked up her bag. "For Parker."

"Yeah, we can use all the hotties we can get," Dick said as he surveyed the contents of the fridge. "God! Where's that iced coffee frappè thing I had in here?"

"That had milk in it," Veronica answered.

"Had?" Dick slammed the fridge door shut and spun around to face the girls.

"Yeah. I got rid of it. It was curdled."

"God! Do you live here? Leave my shit be, woman!" Dick stretched and yawned. His shirt rode up and he winked in their general direction. "Just kidding, Ronnie. Thanks for looking out."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Mac looked uncomfortable.

"I'm out." She tapped Veronica's bicep. "Think about it. Text me after your shift."

Veronica sighed. "Okay."

"You don't need her, Mackie! I'll watch out for you and Parker," Dick sing-songed. Mac flushed and ducked out the door without another word.

"Don't proposition my friends, Dick," Veronica demanded.

Dick shrugged. "Whatever."

"Why is this party happening? It's too soon." Veronica shook her head.

"It's celebration! Those maniacs are off the streets!" His arms went up and wide as if he was ready to hug a ten foot tall teddy bear. "It's Halloween! Sexy costumes for everyone!"

Logan finally emerged from his own room. He was checking his watch and didn't really seem to be cognizant of them.

"It's an excuse," Veronica opined.

"Ronnie!" Dick exclaimed in frustration before another yawn escaped. He covered it with the back of his hand. "We just want to take back the lifestyle," Dick explained. "I wanna be able to hit on a girl without her thinking I'm gross."

"I doubt that's ever gonna happen," she snarked with an arched brow, "but I catch your drift." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Logan said as he stopped in front of her. He kissed her forehead before she focused in on him.

"Hey," she said as a slow smile took over her features. "You smell good." She grabbed his hand.

"All for you, m'lady." He kissed her properly. "All for you."

Dick made a sound of disgust. "You guys suck."

"Hush it, Dick!" Veronica said when they broke the kiss. She raised a finger to Logan's chin. "All for me, huh? Not because of those two bimbos in your Middle Eastern Philosophy class tonight?"

He chuckled and grabbed her finger. "Jealous?"

"Nah. I was just gonna mention that you should play harder to get. Bimbos can smell the desperation."

He gave her the puppy dog eyes. "I come off desperate? What do you suggest?"

"Coke bottle glasses and fewer showers?" Her voice went up in pitch and her brow crinkled in question.

Logan put his arms around her tiny waist and held. His wrists crossed just above her ass and she leaned into the connection.

"God, you're cute!" He chuckled.

"Are you guys going out?" Dick asked.

"Mmm," Veronica said as she went on tiptoe to peck Logan's mouth with her own. "Dinner before my shift at the library."

"Could you go then? Because anymore of this and I'm not gonna be able to keep _my_ dinner down," he moaned. Then, after a moment of consideration, "Or is it breakfast?"

Veronica leaned around Logan to his very confused-looking friend. "Piss off, Dick."

"This is my place, Ronnie."

"This is Logan's place, Dick," Veronica bit back.

Logan lifted his hands in simultaneous surrender and protection. "We're going. We're going." He walked to the couch and picked up his pack and Veronica's messenger bag. As they left he asked her, "Why can't you ever play nice?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot."

"Coke bottle glasses?" He asked. He waggled his eyebrows. "Don't you trust me?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. It was genuine. "I trust you and your muscle-y arms and your incredibly intoxicating aftershave to lure in the bimbos from your class tonight." She started towards the elevator. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"So, go to class, but don't get too gussied up. Got it."

She giggled. "Good."

* * *

Later, after two solid hours of shelving, Veronica finally took her usual seat behind the help desk just as Logan showed up with a beautiful girl in tow.

'You gotta be freaking kidding me.'

She recognized the girl as one of "the bimbos". Veronica watched as the couple presumably said their goodbyes.

"That's right. Put your hand on his bicep," she said to herself through gritted teeth as she watched. "Oh, yeah. Flick the hair. Laugh at how sweet and charming he is." It was sickening. Her stomach was roiling. She took a deep breath and blew it back out through pursed lips.

'No more looking. He's not gonna take her up against the wall in the library where you work.' She stamped the next book extra hard. It echoed against the high ceilings.

Veronica _felt_ him coming nearer. He was bringing _her_. Then she could hear the conversation.

"I wouldn't put it off," he was saying. "A week'll pass before you know it. My girlfriend works here. She'll help us with the material."

'Of course. He's being helpful and studious. Be cool, Veronica,' she cautioned.

"Hey, babe," Logan said when he reached her desk. He smiled cheekily.

"Hey. Who's your friend?"

Her name was Britney and she just _happened_ to choose a topic for her paper that dovetailed with Logan's. She didn't seem surprised when presented with Veronica and, in fact, did use the word 'finally' in her greeting. Veronica only wished she could have, too.

Veronica was quiet on the ride back to the Grand. She leaned against the window and listened to the highlights of the lecture from Logan's evening class that led to his excursion to the library with his friend. Veronica had helped Logan and Britney find the books they needed. Britney had been overly nice so Veronica had been, too. Logan had seemed pleased.

Later, while they watched some Ryan Gosling movie, he pulled Veronica into his lap and she somehow ended up breathless and spent in his bed.

* * *

Logan rolled onto his side. The light filtered in through the window, golden and blanketing. Veronica's flaxen hair glowed where the sun kissed it. Her skin was translucent and lovely against the dark bedding. He smiled. He brushed the bangs out of her eyes. She nestled back into the pillow.

"Mmm. Good morning," she mumbled, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Morning, Bobcat." His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer. "You tricked me."

She smiled then puckered her lips. He gave her a quick kiss. "Moi?" She asked and cracked an eye.

"Yeah, you."

"And how, exactly, did I do that?" Veronica was all wide-eyed innocence.

Logan dropped a kiss on her cheek, her jaw, and just under her chin. His fingers soothed at the small of her back barely under the hem of her camisole. He grazed his teeth over her pulse point. When he pulled their hips flush, her lips opened to his on a gasp and her arms went around his neck.

His erection pulsed between them and against her stomach as his tongue licked gently alongside hers and he swallowed her sighs. He seemed to absent-mindedly shove into her hip, slowly. He extended the friction, amplified it even as he pushed her into a supine position. His fingers danced at her waist and up her sides. Her mouth mimicked kissing at his; lips pulled together and came apart giving the distinct impression of the act only didn't quite connect until he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth.

Her stomach trembled when he brushed across her then pushed her camisole up over her breasts. She helped him remove it and he grabbed a condom from the little wooden box on the headboard.

Veronica arched into his stretch and her nipples tightened when his chest hair made contact. His breath tittered when his cock ground just there and her thighs spread to cradle his hips. Protection in place, his digits pushed aside her panties. He traced a few circuits around her clit with his middle finger then began a slow and slower pace against it. Her eyes rolled back and she twisted into the pinpoint massage.

He eased inside only a very little and he brought his mouth back to hers. A tethering of tongues and he settled. He arched to go more and deeper. He pushed. She filled.

"I thought we were going to fight. You were," he groaned as he pulled almost all the way out of her, "really mad." He pushed back inside with a grunt.

"In."

Thrust.

"The."

Thrust.

"Car."

"Me?" She squeaked. Her fingers curled into his biceps. She struggled to open her eyes, but finally managed it. "Old Unrile-able Mars?" She asked, but his ministrations within her immediately brought forth a 'Logan' and an 'Oh, God' that essentially rendered her self-given nickname disputable.

The sounds in the room, his breath in pants and her whimpers, spurred their lovemaking. The heat between them had always mesmerized him, caught him off guard initially and kept him guessing. He knew it did her, too. Old Unrile-able Mars had a weakness. He was currently exploiting it.

Logan thrusted again and her hips rose to assist in their pleasure. He gazed down at her. She was flushed and open-mouthed with a mix of lust and desperation in her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers and she watched him move close as they both came closer to bliss. He stroked out and in again and her eyes softened with a fresh emotion. He didn't let himself contemplate it. She gasped ever so softly before their lips touched then separated and melded again. Logan's tongue licked inside, grazed the roof of her mouth as his cock glanced off her sweet spot. She broke the kiss.

"Logan!"

Their eyes met again. Hers seemed very nearly unfocused. It almost undid him. Her weakness was his. He smiled.

"You're beautiful like this, Veronica Mars," he breathed out. His voice was just above a whisper. She rolled her eyes, but he pumped into her again to shut her up.

"Really."

Thrust.

"Fucking."

Thrust.

"Hot."

"Oh, God!" She cried. He'd changed position slightly, the angle had him brushing against her clit. He felt her clench around him.

"Know what else is hot?" Logan moved into her neck.

"Tell me!" She mewled. Her eyes were clamped shut and her fingers clutched at his biceps again.

"You," he said against her jaw. He nipped at a lip after then kissed her nose. "Jealous."

Veronica's eyes flew open. She smacked his arm, but their hips still kept time as her thighs squeezed and held.

" _You're_ the jealous one," she managed before he took her mouth again.

Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance in the kiss even as he plunged deeper, moved faster. His finger was on her clit then and she lost the kiss. He was ready to come, but not before her. Not before he watched her get off.

She was lovely in that moment. Lovelier, because she was lovely in every moment and he wanted this one to stand out.

Morning sex. After she'd spent the night without once bringing up what had so obviously been on her mind. She'd commented, but then curtailed herself. He felt a surge of hope and pride. Maybe they'd grown. Maybe she finally trusted him.

She had trouble with her eyes again. Her lashes fluttered and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she began to spasm around him. He thrusted faster a few more times until the tight and the hot and the wet consumed him. She milked him into oblivion.

"I love you."

But the second he rolled away to give her space, let her breathe again, she started with the snark.

* * *

" _You're_ the jealous one, jackass."

"Mmm," he moaned agreement. His arm rested over his eyes, but Veronica could see his lips curl up in amusement. "No one's debating _my_ jealousy." He lifted his arm and his head as it turned in her direction. "I'm just saying so are you and I kinda like it." His head fell back onto his pillow. He stretched languidly.

Veronica followed his every muscle's flex and pull. She'd _so_ be willing to lie in bed with him all day and have another go or two or three if he wasn't acting so smug and if she didn't have a class.

Her body was ahead of her mind by a fraction of a second, though. Before she even realized her own intentions, she bridged the distance between them and bit his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm not jealous," she answered. The brine from his skin was heavenly on her tongue. It was marvelous and utterly… Logan. Hers because he was hers and because it was the product of their lovemaking. She'd fight that bimbo—or at least get said bimbo's grades changed and yank her scholarship money.

Logan chuckled as he watched what must have been ten expressions cross her face. He was infuriating. Her thinking it meant he saw that, too. Another chuckle.

"Ugh!"

"What's the problem? I'm flattered. You're flattered." He all but shrugged as he lie there next to her. "You wanted to claw Britney's eyes out. I want to pummel Piz every time I catch him trying to corner you."

Logan said these things as if they were fact and as if they were fine. These facts didn't feel fine to her.

Veronica changed tactics. "I didn't want to claw her eyes out," she said softly as she traced a finger over and along the muscles of his chest. It tangled a little in the hair there and she soothed with a pat of her hand then. "I just wanted her to leave so I could have my way with her hot friend in the stacks." His smug smile made a recurrence. Her hand slid lower, curled around his hip possessively, and she watched his smile falter and his Adam's apple plummet and rise in a rough swallow. His eyes dazed and his bottom lip drooped. She kissed it.

"And, trust me, I'm not Piz's type," she said and completely removed herself from him. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed up her camisole and overnight bag from the floor. She felt Logan's eyes follow her.

"You're everyone's type, tease."

Veronica's mouth gaped in mock offense and playfulness as she headed into the bathroom. Just as her mouth opened into a full on teeth baring grin, she slammed the door between them.

She dropped her stuff and pulled up to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, hair tousled and skin flushed pink from their exertion, and couldn't believe how relaxed she felt in these moments after… with him. Comfortable. Enough to bite and tease and still be responsible about class. She couldn't stop smiling and her hand came up to cover her mouth when it became too much. She rolled her eyes.

'Such a girl.'

* * *

But, two days later, Mac was back with Wallace in tow and her two friends ganged up on her.

"It's social and you haven't been social with us in a very long time," Wallace said as he poked her in the shoulder.

"I saw both of you at lunch yesterday," Veronica said with some degree of exasperation. "I thought this was about Parker?"

Mac plopped onto the Mars Investigations couch with a sort-of thud and splat. "Ooomph!"

"That side of the couch is busted, BTW," Veronica sing-songed. Her eyes fell back to her work, but not before she saw Mac lean over the arm of the couch and rub her ass. Veronica smiled to herself.

"It _was_ ," Mac said. "Now it's about you."

"Naw," Wallace denied Veronica as he shook his head. "Lunch doesn't count, girl! We need some quantity and quality time. It's all school and work and -"

Logan walked in then. They were going for a late supper before she went home to cram for a test.

Wallace shook his head some more and pointed at the new addition to the office. "Logan."

"What's up, man?" Logan asked as he made his way behind Veronica's desk. He ducked to her for a kiss even as his eyes stayed on the other two. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Veronica replied.

"When's the last time you saw your dad?" Wallace continued with the commentary on her life.

"Okay," Veronica baited. "I'll have a daddy / daughter night Saturday. Dad'll be thrilled," she said with little emotion.

"Good luck. The 'rents are out of town for some concert this weekend." Wallace smiled big.

"Quit fighting it," Mac grumped. She was still in the broken corner. She probably couldn't get out of it.

"Why should we go to this bacchanal?" Veronica threw her hands up as she maintained eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Dick's thing?" Logan asked. Wallace nodded.

"Fun," Mac stated and shrugged.

"Fun, huh?" Veronica looked up and tilted her head. She tapped her pen against her lip. She loathed the frat's theme for the night, but she could stand a little frivolity. School _had_ been keeping her pretty busy… "I think I remember the concept. And we'd be helping Parker, you say?"

* * *

Mac turned the corner of Garner Hall after her last class. Not many had shown up and the grounds were nearly deserted even though it was only dusk. She'd just finished sliding her notes into her bag when she ran bodily into a very solid obstacle.

She looked up and, with her arms trapped between their two chests, she found herself caught under the gaze of one Dick Casablancas.

It was literally three seconds before he smiled and pushed her back into the brick. His mouth sealed over hers before she could even process logistics. She was breathless from the movement and his nearness and his hands were already misbehaving at her hips and belly.

Dick's tongue over her lips was too tempting, too sweet. She let it caress in and it was minty everywhere he sampled.

She moaned, but it was lost somewhere inside him. He changed his angle and there were more and newer sensations.

Dick's hands cupped her ass and she was pressed against him perfectly down there. Her hands laid gently over his pecs as if stunned. She managed a light petting then and he broke the kiss to attack her pulse point.

"Dick," she sighed as her head lolled to give him better access. The sensation of mouth—teeth, lips, _tongue_ —against her throbbing heartbeat was exhilarating.

He lifted her easily; she gasped at how easily. She quickly wrapped her thighs around his waist.

"Jesus!" He exhaled against her clavicle before his mouth reclaimed hers.

Mac's hands pushed at his shoulders when they ground frantically against each other and he grunted into their shared breathing space. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth.

She pulled back even as she ground down again. Her lip stretched away until she pulled it free. His eyes were closed, an after-effect of their friction below. She brought a hand to his forehead and brushed back his hair.

She smiled and Dick caught her in it when he pried his eyes back open. He dipped in for another quick peck and returned her grin.

"I wish we were in my bed right now." His hands ran up her sides and circled her back. "You naked. Me," he said with a smirk, "also naked."

Mac giggled. "I can't tonight. My paper needs to be in by Friday."

"You're coming Saturday, right? To the thing?" Dick mumbled into her neck and his lips pressed light at the juncture with her shoulder.

"Mmm. Yes."

"What are you wearing?" Another thrust into her middle and another open-mouthed kiss at her pulse point. She whimpered.

His hands slid over her ass again and he kissed her open mouth. She petted over his ears and caressed one cheek.

They heard voices then and he gave her another lingering kiss even as he lowered her back to the ground. They broke apart, but Dick maintained a hand at her waist.

Just then Piz and the program manager from the station – Mac never remembered her name even though Piz talked constantly about what the woman would and wouldn't allow on the air—walked by them. The two of them were talking animatedly, hands gesturing, lips curling, teeth showing. Piz broke out of the conversation to say hi and Mac watched his eyes fall to Dick's hand.

"Hey," she said in return as she stepped away from Dick's touch.

Piz's eyes flicked from her to Dick and back to her. "See you guys Saturday?"

"You know it, Dude!" Dick gave a mock salute. Mac looked up at him. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

When Piz was out of earshot, Mac grumbled to Dick. "He saw us."

"So?" Dick smiled, but it was uncertain. He reached for her, but pulled back. He looked around quickly.

"So, he's friends with Wallace and Veronica," Mac explained.

"Yeah, I get it." He smiled another fake smile. Mac's gut churned. "All bets are off Saturday, though."

She quirked an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

His smile turned feral, but his eyes twinkled as he moved back into her personal space. His hands came up to cradle the sides of her face.

"You'll be in costume…" He tilted her head just so. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'll be in costume…" He righted the tilt and kissed her dead center.

A giggle bubbled up from deep inside her chest. She hadn't realized the full on delight involved with dating Dick Casablancas. But it burst forth and he seemed reciprocal.

* * *

Veronica ordered dinner in the food court at school. She was waiting for fries when she heard familiar voices at a table close by the line.

"Hey, Piz," Mac greeted. Veronica turned and caught Mac's blush. "About last night…?"

Piz looked down.

'Too shy all the time,' Veronica thought. She smiled at the looks on their two faces. 'That's cute, that little thing he's got for her.' Then she heard his shy stammer.

"You- you're safe with me. It's… cool." He brought his head back up to catch what Veronica considered a thousand watt smile spread across her best girlfriend's face. He brushed his hair out of his eyes.

'Make another move, kid. That's old hat.'

But Mac didn't seem to think so. "Thanks," she returned and squeezed his arm. Piz smiled a little goofily then.

"See ya Saturday, right?"

"Right."

' _What_ was _that_ about?' Veronica wondered. She smiled. 'Logan was wrong.' She _definitely_ wasn't Piz's type.

But when Veronica had revealed herself moments later, Mac brushed her off distractedly. Like, _actually_ distractedly. As if she were actually distracted.

"Well, your secret's out," Veronica stated, fully intending to talk about the abounding cuteness that was Mac and Piz.

"What?!" Mac looked stricken. She slammed her book shut.

"Yep. You and Piz, huh?"

"Me and… Piz?" Mac gaped for a few moments then seemed to recompose herself. "Oh, no. If anything, he's into…" Mac sort-of petered out at her almost reveal.

"Into…?"

"Well, you," Mac said simply. She shrugged her shoulders.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. Look, I won't say anything if you don't want me to." She gobbled a few fries.

"There's nothing to tell about me and Piz." Mac started gathering her things.

"I saw you, you know?"

"Saw me what?"

"Chat it up with Piz. Grope his arm. Turn him to putty." Veronica spoke as if it were a matter- of- fact and shrugged with it. She thought of Logan. Facts and fine-ness.

"Mmm." Mac stood and smiled down at her. "I can see why you make the big P.I. bucks." She actually chuckled then. "See ya later, Vee. I have a late class."

* * *

Veronica had had little to no time to consider a costume for Dick's stupid party. With a paper and two midterms, she'd hardly given it a thought. She hadn't seen Logan since the other morning and the same for Mac and Wallace. So, she decided the party _was_ a necessary evil. They all needed to relax and have a good time together, for a change.

She scoured her closet for acceptable make-shift attire. She'd be damned if she was going to blow one of her tiny paychecks on this thing. Just then she came across an outfit she'd used on a case not too long ago.

"Perfect!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

She ended up looking like a cross between Catholic School Girl and Sailor Moon with her plaid skirt, fetching tie, and glossy black wig.

'Logan's always had a thing for knee socks,' she thought as she applied lip gloss and made sure the wig was on straight and tight. Maybe they could have a little fun after this was all over. Maybe Dick's insistence on the theme didn't have to be so awful.

'Fuck that, though.' She'd never not think Dick was an ass.

Veronica took a last look in the floor length mirror. She smoothed her skirt. The taper of her top and the flounce of her skirt made her waist appear extra tiny. Her knee socks accentuated her calves and her heeled Mary Janes extended her legs perfectly. She smiled.

"Not bad on no budget."

"Uh, honey? Is Logan picking you up?" Her dad asked when he saw her outfit.

She blushed. Hers would probably be the tamest costume in comparison, but everybody knew about guys and the Catholic school girl fantasy.

"No. We're meeting there, though." She kissed his bald head as she walked by his favorite recliner. "I thought you and Alicia were going out of town? Because I can cancel for Daddy/Daughter Saturday Night!" Veronica threw her arms up in mock excitement.

Her dad smiled crookedly and shook his head. "Alicia had a conference call this morning and Darrell's soccer game this afternoon," he explained and sat up straighter in the old recliner. "She's picking me up soon and I'll be taking Monday off."

Veronica's eyes went wide in surprise for a moment. "Wow! Alicia got you to take off work? She must be a _very_ special lady friend."

"I got _her_ to take off work," he said smugly. "You and Logan look out for each other." It was basically a command.

She smiled. "Duh."

"Love you, daughter. And I'm definitely going to take you up on that daddy / daughter time!" Keith hollered as she stepped through the door of their apartment.

It was her turn to shake her head. "Love you, Dad," she called over her shoulder.

Logan found her as she was bent over the house safe placing her car keys and wallet inside. She heard a rough intake of breath.

"Jesus, Veronica! Knee socks?" He was behind her all of the sudden. Like, right behind her.

She stood up and turned to face him. "This could have been anyone's ass." She pointed at her plaid and pleat covered backside.

"No, it couldn't have," he stated and his eyes darkened to the color of her wig as he slid his hands over its sleekness. Then his fingers were at her throat and shoulders until somehow they were at her waist and they pulled her towards him.

"Anyone," she said so, so softly and her lips stayed parted as she panted a bit in response to whatever it was his eyes and hands were doing.

"No. Not just anyone." He kissed her quickly. "Nobody else would be breaking and entering at a party." He kissed her again.

"Oh, so you used your powers of deduction?" She smiled and leaned more into his fingers.

"Well, not just," he said smugly. "How did you get the combination anyway?"

Veronica shrugged. "It's Chip's passcode and birthday and it still could have been anyone's ass."

Logan's eyes dropped to her mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. When he raised them again they were full of delicious promise.

'Are we alone?' She wondered, but she couldn't look away.

"Uh-uh, I'd know that ass anywhere. I've been ogling it for years." The word 'years' was huskier and laced with lust. His hand was on her bare thigh and worked at pushing the skirt higher.

"Logan," she whispered and backed into the wall, bounced a little roughly off of it. A warning? A plea? Her knee pulled up, curled at his hip, and his mouth was on hers. Nipping, sucking, licking. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders while his had nearly found said ass _under_ her skirt.

"Ahem." Someone was in the room with them.

"I guess that's a close enough inspection," Logan groused against her lips as she lowered her leg. "For now."

"Uh, Dick said to bring these in." It was one of the frat's pledges. He indicated the case of bottled water he carried. "I'll just throw them in that, uh, tub over there."

"Bottled water in the tub. Got it," Veronica said as she straightened her skirt and looked everywhere but at the two men in the room.

"Yeah, thanks, man. I just thought it'd be good… in case." Logan looked a bit befuddled and a bit shy.

She smiled and looked him in the eye then. "You brought water to a kegger?" She asked sweetly. "Thank you for thinking of that." She kissed his cheek. He managed to look even cuter and a little proud.

The freshman moved over to unload the water and it was only then Veronica noticed Logan's outfit.

Or lack thereof. He was dressed in his usual manner.

"You look like," she said as she scanned him over quickly, "you."

He smiled. Smug Logan was back. "Yeah. What's sexier?"

"Ha!" It burst out before she could help it. She rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead." He leaned into her personal space again. "Laugh." His voice got lower, gravelly. "But we both know I had you practically begging for it no less than five minutes ago."

Veronica pushed him away, hard. "Go help Dick or something." She smirked and then she spoke to the water boy, "I'll take one of those!"

"Need to cool down already, Mars?" Logan waggled his eyebrows.

"Veronica?" Mac's voice was tiny in the background.

"Hey," Logan greeted as he turned.

"Huh," Veronica puffed out in contemplation when she saw her friend.

"Great minds, right?" Mac went into a half jazz hands, half 'I give up' gesture.

The girls were dressed exactly alike.

"Did you plan this?" Logan gulped.

"Who needs a water now?" Veronica asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, let me go get that for you," Logan hastily excused himself to the other side of the room.

"Sorry," Mac said.

Veronica shrugged. "You might even help settle a bet." Mac looked at her questioningly, but there was no time because just then, Wallace entered.

"I thought—Oh, what the hell?"

Mac moved to stand next to Veronica, a slight smile in place.

"Play with us, Wallace," she began and Veronica picked up her lead. They clasped hands. "Forever and ever." The last words were said completely in sync.

"No. No. No. You guys are just—no. I am already freaked out. And the brother always goes first." He covered his eyes and backed out of the room just as Logan stepped up to them. They all lost it in a fit of laughter.

"Good one," Veronica said. She watched Logan open her water and take a sip before he handed it to her. "Thanks." She took a few gulps a she watched Logan move back out to the front door and Dick. Veronica and Mac followed a few paces behind him and actually stepped out past Logan and Dick and into the night air.

"Whoa! Check out the Japanimation twins!"

Veronica heard a distinct thud as Logan's arm slapped back into Dick's naked chest.

"That's Veronica and Mac, idiot!" Logan hissed as the girls turned back to face them.

"Well, damn! You guys lookin' for any ghost in your shell later or maybe you wanna give me a cowboy bebop?" Dick's tiny gold lamé shorts seemed too tiny, but Veronica didn't even look. She maintained eye contact with Logan.

"Cool it, Rocky Horror," Mac said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dick winked at her and then everyone noticed Parker.

* * *

Except Mac, who was left to wonder what Dick was referring to when he said he'd be 'in costume' because he was so far from being _in_ anything. There was no way they would be able to have any fun with him dressed like that. Or not dressed. Where was the mask that would keep them undetectable? Where was the toga - something? Where did her libido get off – her eyes grazed from his lips to his pelvis to his calves – going into overdrive every time he was around? She felt a flush rise up from her neck and her insides get all fluttery. What was she thinking? How long until she could rip those little shorts off those hips?

His voice broke in to her reverie.

"Noice!" Dick appraised. Mac baffled. Veronica, too.

Parker was dressed ethereally, in flowing white and carried a gilded basket of what looked like eggs. She wore a platinum wig that fell in long, curled strands along the bodice of her dress.

Mac stepped towards her roommate and twisted a strand between her fingertips. "Are you…?"

"Daenerys Targaryen," Parker announced with her chin raised proudly.

"Who?" Dick asked and a confused grimace contorted his face. He pulled one of the eggs from Parker's basket. She snatched it back.

"The Dragon Queen? Game of Thrones? By George R. R. Martin." Parker rolled her eyes as Dick only stared, dumbfounded by her words. "God! Read a book!" She scoffed. "Or can you, even?" Her eyes flicked to Mac, who looked alarmed and as if she wished she could be sucked into a hole in the ground. "Hopefully, something rubs off on you," Parker said in parting and Veronica was left to wonder.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Dick put his hand up for a high five. No one went for it.

"Whatever." He dropped his arm. "She looks goo-ood," he said as his eyes trailed after her. Mac glared.

"Looks like Parker's back and ready to socialize," Veronica said, her tone laced with sarcasm. She and Mac watched her approach Wallace.

"I got her those books 'cause she only left the room for class. She's sort-of obsessed now." Mac shook her head and ducked it a bit for inflection, " _And_ she still never leaves the room. But, it's a kick ass character so that's good, I guess."

Veronica smiled in agreement.

* * *

With her focus on Parker's arrival, Veronica hadn't noticed the arrival of another sexy siren.

Britney was dressed in full mermaid regalia right down to the barely there seashell bikini top and the shimmering tail. The scales looked to be glittery sequins that came conveniently just to her hips, just beneath her fantastic abs and belly button.

Veronica vibrated with tension and her stomach churned. She was absolutely sick with jealousy. But he could never know.

She excused herself from Mac and stepped up to Logan and Britney just as he handed her a bottled water. He made a charming joke about needing it for her tail and Veronica had the immediate sensation of being stabbed in the gut with a hot poker.

She put a huge smile on her face and hip checked Logan. Britney smiled, too.

"Hey! You invited your friend! Hi, Britney!" Veronica summoned up all the bubbly effervescence she had in her for the greeting.

"Hey, Veronica! I didn't recognize you." She still smiled, but there was a puzzled air about it. "Do you have a twin because…?"

Veronica puffed out a small laugh. "Tonight, yeah. Costume mix up," she said in explanation. "That's my friend, Mac."

"You guys look great!"

"Thanks. You look pretty great yourself," Veronica complimented. "Doesn't she, Logan?" But she didn't wait for him to answer. "May I?" She asked as she reached for a scale.

"Sure! It's, uh, handmade. I tend to go all out for Halloween," Britney said and she indicated her costume with a flourish.

"Clearly," Veronica said flatly even as she still smiled.

Then Veronica stepped forward so that she was just between Logan and Britney. She bent over at the waist as if to very closely inspect one of the scales on Britney's thigh. Her skirt rose ever so slightly with the movement. She pushed on the scale and rubbed it between two fingers.

She heard Logan choke on his beer and sputter a bit.

"This is definitely one of a kind," Veronica said.

Logan outright coughed then and pounded his chest a couple of times. Veronica stood and spun back to him.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asked innocently and placed her hand lightly on his back. Then she slapped him there twice. Hard.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks, _honey_."

"Here. Maybe you need this more," Britney said as she handed back the water. "Look, I'd better find Jesse. We're supposed to do an anniversary shot." She was scanning the crowd behind them.

Logan hip checked Veronica.

"See you guys," Britney said with a smile and went in the direction opposite to where she'd been looking.

Logan leaned down. "She's doing an anniversary shot," he whispered as his lips brushed her earlobe. "With her boyfriend, Jesse. Who's one of Dick's frat brothers." He kissed her temple and pulled back to reveal a _very_ smug grin.

She glared and grabbed his beer. She took a slug and wandered away, leaving him staring at her ass for at least the third time in an hour.

* * *

Mac had valiantly been trying to make small talk with Piz for a few minutes. She stared for a beat at Piz's cowboy hat as he explained he'd borrowed said hat and cowboy boots from one of his dorm mates. They did nothing for him, but, when her mind pictured Dick wearing them and little else, she got all shivery. She still felt embarrassed over the other night. She was sure Piz had gotten more than an eyeful and then thinking about it made her blush all over again. Well, that and the other thing about the cowboy hat.

"Have you seen-?" Piz began as Veronica sauntered up to them.

"Hi, guys!" She said brightly and Mac did _not_ like what that brightness implied. This time she flushed in annoyance.

"The new iOs software update?" Piz finished awkwardly. He did a double take at their costumes.

"No," Mac answered as Veronica's brow crinkled and she looked between the two of them.

"It's, uh, pretty cool," Piz stammered. Mac nodded. Veronica gave Mac a look.

"Are you spinning tonight?" Veronica asked Piz and he lit up.

"Not tonight, but—"

She cut him off. "Well, are you dancing then?"

Piz looked like a love struck puppy. He might as well have licked Veronica's face and handed her a leash, though, for all she noticed.

"Because Mac loves to dance," Veronica went on to say. She turned to Mac with another great big smile, but Mac was having none of it.

"No, I don't." She smiled right back. "What Veronica meant was that _she_ loves to dance."

Piz was practically yipping for joy. "Would you like to dance, Veronica?"

Veronica looked confused. "Maybe later. Ooh! There's Wallace!" She scurried away.

Mac looked over at Piz. She expected him to be crushed, but instead he just smiled and she could have sworn she heard him mumble, "Later."

* * *

Wallace had sort-of teamed up with Parker after being traumatized by his two friends. Parker had nestled a small bag of popcorn between the eggs in her basket and she and Wallace were sharing it.

"Popcorn?" Parker offered when Veronica approached.

"Don't mind if I do!"

"What's with the twin get-ups?" Wallace asked.

"We're coming for you, Papa Bear," Veronica said in monotone as she held her arms straight out in front of her.

"Good one," Parker said and laughed. Veronica noted her friend's relaxed demeanor. Parker was having a good time.

'Good,' Veronica thought. 'Mission accomplished.'

"Girl!" Wallace exclaimed as he looked at Parker. "Don't you know the brother always goes first?"

"Not this brother," Veronica said and hugged him. He slid his arm around her waist and hugged her back. "Geez, you're like a broken record, little bro."

Wallace glared down at her.

"You guys are so cute," Parker said as she pointed at them.

"I'm cute." Veronica beamed. "He's—"

"Devilishly handsome," Wallace said as he cut her off.

"Yeah, you are!" Parker rejoined and high fived him.

Veronica shook her head and put on her most serious face. "Don't encourage him."

"What do you think's going down this weekend?" She asked Wallace when Parker turned away to speak to another friend.

"Well, party tonight. Maybe sleep in tomorrow?" Wallace smiled knowingly.

"I meant with your mom and my dad."

"I'm not thinking about that." Wallace glared at her.

"What if it's a top bunk / bottom bunk situation?" Veronica smiled a Cheshire grin, her hands flattened and moved one over the other to simulate the bunk bed scenario. "Hmm?" She asked and her eyes begged Wallace's to look at her moving hands. He simply continued to glare and Parker turned back to them.

Wallace didn't have any trouble smiling then.

* * *

Dick had seemed to make a circuit between taking money at the door, serving drinks in the kitchen or back yard, and grinding up on Mac even though she wasn't dancing.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Ghost World?" Dick asked as he came up behind Veronica this time.

"Wrong girl," she heard Logan say as she turned. He stepped on one of Dick's gold booties and drug him away. Logan turned back to give her a wink.

Mac saw Dick's mistake from across the room. She hoped he hadn't … gone too far. She let out the breath she'd been holding when she saw Logan let go of him after a few beats and ten paces. Not too far, then.

But Dick scanned the room when he got free. She waited until their eyes met. When they did, he smiled. She smiled back like an idiot. Then, her eyes caught Logan's and he was smiling, too.

'Shit.'

He saluted her. Her smile faltered, but she waved automatically.

'This is the trouble with secrets,' she thought. It actually surprised her they'd kept it quiet this long. She'd thought it was over the other day when she and Dick had rented a different room at The Grand.

They'd had their fun and she'd gone back to her dorm around one a.m. She'd felt so great, it hadn't even mattered that she had an early morning class. But Dick had stayed the night in that room and then he'd pulled some strings to get his check out time extended. He'd invited her back and, with some trepidation (Veronica's _boyfriend_ lived in the hotel, for God's sake), she'd gone. Luckily, it had all worked out. Veronica had had a late lunch with her dad and Logan's class had butted up against her own by half an hour. Veronica had texted her about dropping something by just as Mac had left Dick's temporary room and she'd caught her coming off the elevator in the lobby. Mac had made up a story about already looking for her at Logan's when she got the text and, for good measure, she'd mentioned something about coffee. Veronica hadn't questioned further. The kicker had been finding Dick already back in the suite when they got up there.

"Why aren't you shaking that ass, Mackie?"

'Speak of the devil,' Mac thought and it was never truer as his hands slid up the back of her skirt to caress her ass.

"Dick!" She hissed.

But he didn't stop there. Those same hands slid around her hips to her thighs. His thumbs curled around the edges of her panties.

"Dick!" She rasped out. "Someone's going to see… Your costume's not very… costume-y."

"No one's paying attention," he mumbled just below her ear. "And I'm glad you like it. We have a real easy access situation here if you wanna…?"

" _This_ is why you wanted to come tonight?" Veronica exclaimed when she rounded the corner and practically ran into Dick's backside.

Dick chuckled as he quickly removed his hands and Mac smoothed down her skirt.

"Jealous, Ronnie?" He asked as he turned into Veronica's scowl. "You want in on this?" He thrusted his hips slightly in her direction. "Or maybe you were just looking for your little twin here," he said as he turned back to Mac with a wide grin," for a little girl on—"

The sound was deafening even in all the noise and Mac's hand shrunk back in pain after. No one ever told you a slap to the face stung you almost as much as it did them.

"Ow! I was kidding, Mac!" He rubbed at the red hand print she could see was forming.

* * *

She ground her teeth in a way that made her whole mouth feel funny for a moment. "Apologize," Mac rasped out through her tight jaw.

"I'm sorry, Mac." His eyes went soft and Dick looked just a little bit frightened.

"To Veronica, Dick." Mac's tone was clipped. "Apologize to Veronica." She knew there was nothing out of the norm in what he'd said to her friend. The two of them liked to trade barbs. They thrived on it. There was an animosity Mac wasn't sure she completely understood and probably a bunch of information she wasn't privy to from their past. But, if this thing with him was going public and he was going to be around and they were really dating, it had to stop. Or mellow out.

Dick's head swung back and forth between the two of them. He slumped and hung his head. He expelled a breath before he looked back up at Mac.

"You're right," Dick said and then turned to Veronica. "I was out of line. I'm sorry, Ronnie." Dick put out a hand.

Veronica gaped. She turned to Mac who just maintained an angry grimace. She turned back to Dick. Slowly, Veronica extended her hand and placed it in Dick's. "Okay." She nodded once. "Okay."

"Thanks, Dick," Mac said as she stared at Veronica. "Now walk away." He walked. More like slunk.

"I should have told you."

"What's going on?"

Mac and Veronica spoke over each other. Mac grabbed Veronica's hands and shook her head. "I don't know. I've lost it, maybe."

"This is real?" Veronica asked. "You're dating Dick Casablancas?"

"Yes." Mac nodded again. "It's… new." Her mouth was a straight line. Veronica couldn't read her. "And, in hindsight, it may have been a huge error in judgement." Mac's lips curled up on one side.

Veronica smiled softly, too. She linked the fingers of Mac's right hand through her own and started them walking. "I thought you were seeing Piz."

"I know," Mac said and giggled. "That's weird."

" _That's_ weird? This is off the charts, then!" Veronica cried as they rounded a corner and almost bumped into Logan as he was talking to _another_ female classmate. Veronica gave him her sweetest smile when he noticed them and drug Mac in another direction. He just smiled and shook his head.

They found two free spots on the couch in the frat's living room. It was noisy and bustling, but Veronica began the onslaught anyway. Privacy be damned.

"Are you sure about this?" Veronica asked, her eyes wide.

"No."

Mac's answer threw Veronica. "Okay. Good. So, you realize Dick's an immature idiot, then?"

Mac rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you've thought about… STDs," Veronica mock-whispered in Mac's ear.

Mac pushed her away and laughed heartily. "Shut up! He's not _that_ gross and he's actually pretty strict about protection," Mac finished brightly and sounded as if she were quite pleased with herself. And him.

Veronica pretended to vomit. "Ew! Gross! I don't want to hear about… your escapades. I already got an eyeful back there," she said and pointed her thumb back towards the other room. Veronica heaved a sigh. "Are you sure?"

"No. I already said that. Are _you_ sure?"

Veronica blinked twice fast. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Mac rolled her eyes again. "Nothing. We're still too young for that talk. I'm having fun. I think he is, too. Okay?"

"Okay," Veronica said as she nodded. "It just seems like you and Piz have a lot in common. I mean, he's cute and nice. Like, _really_ nice."

"Yeah, he is. He's also really into—"

"Do not say he's into me. I saw him blushing and blubbering all over you," Veronica said with a smile.

"Whatever. Look, I'd better go find Dick. We should probably talk," Mac said as they stood together.

Veronica gave a wry look. "Okay." She rubbed a hand over Mac's shoulder. Mac slapped it away. "But you owe me!" Veronica pointed at her friend who just walked away looking confused.

* * *

"Mac alright?" Parker asked.

"Yeah," Veronica replied. "She just forgot to tell me something."

"Dick?" Parker asked and got right in Wallace's face. "She's dating him," she whispered. Wallace looked a little sick.

"Yeah," Veronica repeated. She helped herself to another couple of kernels from Parker's basket. She hip checked Wallace. "I think they're getting engaged."

Wallace's eyes went wide. "Mac and Dick!?" He shrieked and grabbed Veronica's wrist. "We've gotta stop them!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "No. The 'rents. Absconding in the night for a romantic long weekend…" She considered for a few moments while Wallace scowled. "Monday off? Hmm. They might even just skip the engagement and go for it."

Wallace had calmed again and dropped her wrist in disgust. "We're back to that? Cut it out. Ain't happening."

* * *

Mac found Dick by the outside keg talking to a couple of his frat brothers and their girlfriends. He leaned with one arm slightly above his head and against the house. He was talking, gesturing with the hand holding his beer cup. It spilled a little. He noticed, but continued with his story. She took the opportunity to _just look._ His tiny shorts were… so tiny and the delicious muscles in his back and legs flexed with his every movement. She licked her lips, took a deep breath, and walked over to the little group.

She slid under his raised arm and nestled into his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist. His look of surprise shook her. His arm fell to her shoulder and he kissed her temple. He wore the warmest, happiest smile she'd seen yet.

"You guys know my girlfriend, right?"

Mac smiled up at him and he leaned in for a quick peck. He squeezed her tighter to him. "Sorry about earlier, babe."

"Uh oh! What'd this idiot do now?" One of the guys asked.

"I was an ass to her friend," Dick explained without hesitation and his smile faltered. He looked down at the keg for a moment then back at her. "You're too good for me, Mac." He stroked into her dimple with his free hand when she smiled. He tilted her chin up and kissed her again.

"Get a room," Dick's other frat brother said, but Dick just smiled softly at her for a few more moments.

"Shut up, Jerry." Everyone laughed and they went back to talking about some business class she didn't know Dick was taking. She chimed in here and there with some technical mumbo jumbo she knew was pertinent, but mostly she watched Dick shine.

He kept his arm across her shoulders and she let her fingers trace tiny patterns in the skin at his waist. He was warm and solid against her and she wished they'd come out ages ago.

'Could it really be so simple?' She wondered. Just stand there with Dick like it was the most normal thing in the world? In front of Veronica? Wallace? Everyone? She was in her head even as she kept her eyes on… Judy? She didn't remember Jerry's girlfriend's name. Jenny?

"I _am_ really sorry," Dick whispered into her ear. She shivered, nodded slowly. Her fingers clutched at his waist then and he kissed her temple again.

* * *

Logan saw Mac walk towards the front door and watched Veronica sort-of slink back over to Wallace and Parker.

Erica was talking, had been talking for what seemed like minutes on end. The class they had together wasn't _that_ interesting and he was really only hoping to get a rise out of Veronica. He couldn't forget the other morning and what had fueled it.

But Veronica wasn't paying him any mind. Nor was she paying any attention to her surroundings because Piz was marching straight up to her open left flank.

"Uh, excuse me, Erica," Logan said dismissively and moved closer to the little tete-a-tete. He stood between a couple of groups right behind Veronica. There was a guy about Logan's height whom he used to block Piz's view.

Logan saw Piz tap on Veronica's shoulder. "I thought you might wanna dance with me. Maybe talk?" He heard Piz say.

"It's Veronica, Piz. Mac went outside, I think," Veronica stopped him short. She started to turn back into her conversation with Wallace and Parker.

"I know it's you and I, uh, heard what you said."

Veronica was uncharacteristically quiet. Her head swiveled back and forth.

"About me being cute? And nice?" Piz said and Logan could have sworn he heard the guy swallow some gumption.

Much to Logan's dismay, Veronica's head was nodding in the affirmative.

"I did," Veronica said and Logan sucked in a breath. "I did say that, but I thought," she said as she pointed at the sofa she and Mac had occupied, "that you and Mac…"

"Oh, no!" Piz cried and grabbed Veronica's hand. "She's with Dick."

'Not exactly news,' Logan thought, but sometimes his girl missed those kinds of cues. Like the kind Piz was feeding her now. Logan had to give it to him. The guy was all in.

"So, I thought—even if you aren't into dancing tonight—maybe we could go out some time?"

Veronica wrestled her hand from Piz's and began to inch backwards to where Logan stood. He moved forward slightly.

"Oh, Piz, no. I'm—I mean, I have a boyfriend," Veronica stuttered out. "We're pretty serious. Very serious," she quickly amended even as she continued her retreat from the guy. She backed into Logan. "Ooomph!"

"Hey, babe," Logan said and she turned grateful eyes up to his. She smiled her most dazzling smile for a moment until she turned back to Piz.

"You remember this jackass, right?" Veronica pointed her thumb behind then lowered her arm as she backed further into Logan's personal space. Her hand came to rest, intimately, on his thigh. Her fingers curled ever so slightly to the inside and she looked up in just enough time to catch Logan waggle his eyebrows and grin at Piz. She grinned, too, and turned back to the now despondent boy. "My boyfriend?"

"Piz," Logan greeted. "Watch that hand, Sugarbritches, or our friend here is gonna be remembering more of me than he'd like." He bent to kiss her, but his eyes never left Piz.

The kiss was chaste and only a little lingering.

Piz was blushing furiously by this point. She smiled widely in the face of it. Obviously, Mac and Logan had been right all along and she needed to nip it in the bud. She was pretty sure it was sufficiently nipped, but just in case…

Veronica squeezed Logan's thigh then grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. "He's a jackass, but he's my jackass," she said as she twisted her torso back and forth demurely.

She smiled up at Logan and let forth a tiny gasp. She was caught in _the look._ The one that usually preambled sex against a hard, flat surface. He was wolfish, all blown pupils and slightly curved and parted lips. His eyes fell to her mouth. She swallowed and she _really_ had to concentrate to do it.

"Okay, well, maybe… uh… see you guys later… maybe," Piz said in farewell or excuse. Veronica didn't care either way as she tore her eyes away from Logan's to say goodbye.

When Piz was gone, Veronica turned and buried her nose in Logan's chest. Their arms went around each other.

"You were right."

"What's that, Veronica? Speak directly into the mic when I press record." Logan pantomimed pulling a tape recorder from his pocket.

"Shut up," she mock-grumped, "and go back to your chippie!" She shoved him away and strode off in the direction of Wallace. "And don't go using that look you just used on me on her!" She commanded, but did not turn back. Logan grinned like an idiot.

* * *

"What's going on, Vee?" Wallace asked when she approached.

"Piz asked me out. I turned him down. Look, I need your help with something—yours and Mac's."

"Piz asked you out. Didn't see that coming." Wallace stared at her and continued to contemplate as if he hadn't heard her request. "I thought I'd just have to answer questions about you ad nauseam and ad infinitum or that he'd waste away pining."

"This is not the help I'm looking for," Veronica said flatly and glared.

Wallace rolled his eyes. "I know, Logan called the Piz thing and that pissed you off so now you wanna mess with him."

Veronica gaped. "How…?"

Another eye roll. "Woman, please. It would be absolutely typical of the two of you to play a mind game right now or, hell, lay money down on a jealousy bet or something. So, what?" His hands flew up between them. "You want me to help you make your already jealous boyfriend jealous?"

Veronica smiled at Wallace's current drollery. "Not exactly. I want you to walk with me to wherever Mac is then leave me there and take her with you."

"You're kidding. You think your boy won't know the difference?"

"I think my boy won't know the difference _from behind_."

Wallace shook his head. "That dude spends sixty-five percent of his time in _our_ presence staring at your ass. I can't imagine what that number jumps to when it's just you and him."

It was Veronica's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. He's had a couple by now and it's a loud, distracting party. C'mon." Veronica tugged on Wallace's collar. "He'll be back in a couple of minutes, Parker. You're cool, right?"

"If you mean am I fine to stand alone in this crowd? Then, yes. If you mean will I play along if Logan comes a-lookin'?" Parker looked to the ceiling for a moment. "Also, yes. Have fun!" She turned away and Veronica and Wallace went outside.

When Wallace spotted Mac under Dick's arm, he smiled at Veronica. Big. "This is gonna be fun for you."

"Ugh. Well," she considered, "this is even better. Plus, she owes me. They both do." She marched up to her twin.

"Hey guys!"

Dick seemed surprised to be included in the greeting.

Veronica went on, "I need your help."

"Is this what I 'owe you'?" Mac asked with finger quotes.

"Yes and for leaving me open to Piz's attack. And your buddy here owes me, too, for the comments earlier." Veronica pointed at Dick. She made fleeting eye contact with him, but looked back to Mac expectantly.

"He apologized." Mac touched her arm softly. "Did Piz actually ask you out?" She asked, concern in her tone.

"Yes and why did nobody warn me?" Veronica whined.

Mac's eyes went wide. "I told you twice this week!" Her hand gripped Veronica's arm tightly then.

"When?" Veronica's arms flailed and Mac dropped hers.

Mac looked dubious and thus spoke slowly. "In the cafeteria at school and earlier tonight." She pointed to the house.

"I thought those were ploys and I'm in denial, I guess. Anyway, it's over now, but Logan's gloating." Veronica crossed her arms over her chest.

"And we mustn't have that." Mac said sarcastically. "So, now what? Is there some sort of jealousy bet?" She crossed her arms, too, and Wallace laughed when Veronica glared again.

"What is it with everyone? When have Logan and I ever bet on the other's jealousy?" She watched her two friends shrug and saw Dick look between all of them. "We're both jealous idiots." She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Don't tell him I said that," she said as she removed said hand and pointed at each member of the little group.

"Whatever. What's the plan?" Mac asked.

So Mac strolled away with Wallace and Veronica was left to withstand Dick's presence.

"Why couldn't you have worn a toga?" She asked as she looked up from under his arm. His friends laughed.

* * *

Logan never made it back to Erica. He couldn't have stood another moment of her sycophancy. Veronica didn't need to worry about Britney. Erica was the one with the hooks. But Veronica didn't need to worry about Erica, either. She didn't need to worry, period. He barely even noticed other girls. Well, he _noticed_ , but he also noticed _they_ barely held a candle to _his_ girl.

Speaking of, he saw Veronica and Wallace talking to some dude by the Xbox. She sat down next to the guy on the couch and talked animatedly as Wallace looked over and made eye contact. He smiled. Logan saluted and moved through the party.

He noticed a familiar face in the crowd, Bodie Chang. He waved and pushed in on the small group gathered, mostly female, to shake his hand. They'd met a couple of times, ages ago, at a party or a surfing competition. Logan couldn't be sure, but Bodie returned the hand shake. They exchanged small talk. "What are you doing in town?" "Surf competition in Malibu yesterday, but my cousin goes here." That sort of thing. Logan clapped him on the back after and went in search of Dick.

When he finally came upon Dick by the keg, he felt a little taken aback and a little sick. What was Veronica doing with his friend draped all over her?

'That's Mac,' he thought, but his mind revolted and his stomach roiled. 'That's Mac.' He tried to soothe himself, but inside he knew he was wrong.

"Veronica?" He asked when he got close.

"Wrong girl," Dick mimicked him from earlier. "His lady friend's dressed in the same outfit," Dick explained to the rest of the group who all smiled or giggled. What he didn't explain was why he jumped and very nearly pulled his arm away from the girl's body when Logan rolled up.

"Nice try. Veronica?" Logan asked again and the tiny frame of the girl in front of him slumped a bit. "What's going on?"

"Okay," she said loudly and her hands went down and shot out from her body. " _How_ did you know?" She spun around to face him.

Logan shrugged. "I just did. Plus," he said and he decided to give her this one little thing, "Dick didn't look… comfortable."

Veronica turned her ire on Dick then. "Way to sell it, Dick!"

"Whoa, Ronnie!" Dick put his hands up and backed away. "Sorry I couldn't relax into your icy clutch."

"Ugh! Okay! You win!" Veronica turned back to Logan in exasperation. "You'd know my ass anywhere! Happy?"

"Extremely. So," Logan began as he moved towards her, "you didn't dress like Mac because you're having a secret affair with Dick?" His hands cupped her tiny shoulders.

"Ew!"

"Hey!" Dick cried out indignantly. His friends laughed some more.

"I'm disgusted by the fact that my _friend_ is having a secret affair with him. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!"

Logan cocked an eyebrow. Veronica smiled.

"Unless it was to trick my super sexy stud of a boyfriend," Veronica said and batted her eyelashes. Her hands went behind her back and she twisted her torso back and forth slowly. She used all of her cuteness right there in front of him. In front of everyone. He felt a small flare of heat radiate out from just above his groin. He flashed her his wickedest grin. Her smile faltered when she got a load of it.

"Yikes," she said and pulled at the collar of her shirt under her tie with her index finger. "You brought that one out of the old arsenal pretty quickly. I hope that means you're gonna be magnanimous in victory?" She asked with what appeared to be wide-eyed innocence, but with what he would more appropriately call a ploy. Veronica played to the audience and it was almost like the good old bad days. His dick twitched in response.

Logan's arms slid over her shoulders and down her back, essentially trapping her against him. She hugged his waist and he kissed the top of her head before she raised her eyes to his.

"Well, Logan Echolls, what's it gonna be? Choose your prize." She went up on tiptoe and nipped at his mouth.

"I was hoping," he murmured against her cheek before he kissed it, "for that closer inspection. What exactly do you have on underneath that skirt, Veronica Mars?" Logan's mouth was at her ear and he pulled the lobe between his teeth.

"Privacy!" She hissed. "Now!"

"Like upstairs," he asked as he leaned back to inspect her face, "or, like drive-me-back-to-the-Grand?"

"The Grand," she said and grabbed one of his hands. "Show's over, folks. Find somewhere else to stay tonight, Dick." She drug Logan into the house to get her stuff from the safe.

"We're out of here, guys," she said with a wave on their way out of the frat house. She saw Wallace roll his eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted her boyfriend, now.

She turned to smile back at Logan and caught him in a dazed stare. His eyes pulled up from her ass and she smiled bigger.

"Pick my car up tomorrow?" She asked. He swallowed and nodded.

When they got to his Land Rover, Veronica put her back against the passenger door and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was soft, probing, and exploratory. Until she slid her hand down the front of Logan's jeans. His erection pushed back at her slightly through the fabric and their mouths got sloppy. His teeth clashed against hers as he groaned and his mouth opened too wide as she stroked.

"You gonna make it home?" She asked and he should have seen this coming. "I want you to take your time with me." Her tongue stroked back inside and over his. Her hand exerted slightly more pressure and moved slower. He moaned and broke the kiss.

"It's never been a problem," he replied with his usual swagger. It wasn't a total lie. It was just… _off._ He'd had to work _really hard_ to overcome how much of a problem it actually was with her.

"Never?" She asked, doe-eyed innocent expression perfectly in place. She was never dull, this girl. She undid his jeans and her fingers found _him._

"Ah! Jesus!"

She tugged and her hand stroked from base to tip.

"Wh- what are you trying to do?" He stammered out.

"You, silly." More of the innocent act.

"Right here?" He had to ask. They'd done the public fuck, but not often and he was never convinced of her comfort.

"You're just so sexy, Lo-gan." She kissed him and tugged again. "I can't resist you, Lo-gan," she said and kept distinctly separating the syllables of his name.

"Backseat, then," he said before he put both hands on the side of her head and kissed her for all he was worth. He wanted to kiss the sass right out of her. 'No,' he thought. 'That isn't right.' They squirmed and wiggled until they could get into the rear passenger-side door. He adored the sass. Her sass was sexy. "Get in," he commanded roughly when he finally got the door open.

Veronica climbed in on her hands and knees, her glorious ass in his face yet again.

He climbed in after her and pulled the door shut. It was close quarters, but he got her skirt pulled up before she could get her hands on him. He contorted and bit at her hip.

"Ow!" She smiled back at him. He slid his fingers over her thong. She was wet. He only had to separate the flies of his jeans and boxers and he sprung forth.

"Ah, ah, ah," she cautioned. She reached back and brought his hand away from her. "You first." She pushed back bodily and he took her cue.

Logan sat, dick out, in the middle of the backseat of his Land Rover as the love of his fucking life straddled him.

Her knees fell on either side of him, but she faced away and used the two front seats to balance. When she could, she pulled her thong aside and slowly, so slowly, sheathed him.

She was so wet and welcoming. His hands went to her hips and he felt himself stretching her. It was swamping although one thought got through.

'I still can't take my eyes off her ass.'

She leaned back for a moment and rested against him. "Happy Halloween,' she said and kissed his cheek. She pivoted forward again and grabbed the fingers that had nearly been where his every thought was concentrated at the moment. She brought them to her mouth as her silken insides pulled up his length. Then, her mouth surrounded his fingers as her damp heat recovered him again below. The sensation was overwhelmingly fantastic. His hips bucked up and into her ass.

Veronica's tongue licked and seemed to savor each finger she'd coated. She let go with a deliciously wet sound and pistoned away as his hand fell, limp, back to her hip. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?" She craned her neck. Her eyes were dark and determined.

He grasped her hips, hard. "Okay," he swallowed and panted.

Veronica twisted on the next down stroke and her neck fell back. "Mmm." She pushed forward and back at too slow a pace, but he wouldn't complain.

He felt her spasm and noted a hand between her legs. He bucked into her, thrusted up roughly.

"Let me, Logan,' she panted. "For you." She pushed back and forth a few more times at her chosen pace until she bent at the waist. Her hands came down to the center console and she pumped him with her tight, wet center.

"Oh, God, Veronica!" He grunted as he was engulfed over and over. She pushed and pulled harder and faster then.

She cried out, but it was nothing he could recognize. She stroked still faster, balancing and leaning on the console as she took him.

He draped over her arched back and curled his fingers over hers. The hunch in the tiny space didn't bother or deter him. He needed her to come again so he could. He thrusted and pushed and grunted and moaned and it got infinitesimally harder and faster.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

His vision was gone and he spilled in her. Their sticky heat mingled and he twitched inside her at the thought of tasting it.

"Oh!" She said in surprise and pushed back against him once more.

"Phenomenal," he mumbled into her neck. His heart constricted at her soft sigh. He inched them further front, dragged her feet off the seat so he could right the two of them. He removed himself from her and they both fell back. She landed a bit to his left and he tucked himself away before pulling her into his arms.

"You're wicked, Mars." He kissed her still parted lips and reveled in her afterglow. She was pliant and content to hug into his side. His fingers skimmed her neck and his thumb traced the line of her jaw, kept her mouth within kissing distance.

Veronica's hand ghosted his torso until she reached his waist. His hands trapped her face and he concentrated on exploring the roof of her mouth and the nooks and crannies behind her teeth with his tongue. Her hands steadied as she managed to straddle him again. Face to face this time.

"Wicked good, though, right?" She asked into their breathless kissing. She nipped at him, bit gently at his plump lower lip, and tricked him with a fake out. Only, when their breath mingled, she grinded into his lap in lust. She may have surprised herself.

"Mmm." She moaned and kissed his chin and jaw quickly again with her gorgeous mouth. "I'm gonna want you again soon."

"God," he said and he pulled her into a crushing hug. "You're fucking perfect."

Logan slid out of the backseat with her in his arms. He deposited her in the front and buckled her in swiftly. He tried not to think of how she'd just had her legs around him and, when he got into the driver's seat and rested his arms on the console before starting the car, he tried not to think of Veronica laying across it.

"I'm glad we came to this thing," Logan commented.

"I'm glad we came, too," Veronica purred. She wrapped her hand around his thigh.

"Cute." He waggled his eyebrows. "But I meant I'm glad we dressed up—you dressed up," he corrected when she squeezed his thigh. "I'm glad we spent some time with our friends and I'm glad we're leaving. I'm glad we're taking advantage of this time," he said as steadily as he could with her hand where it was. He pulled out into traffic and onto the street that would take them to the Neptune Grand.

"Why? Because we're young and _in love_?" Veronica's tone dropped to goofily derisive, but it didn't matter.

His brain nearly short-circuited. Had Veronica Mars just used the words _we're_ and _in love_ in regard to the two of them? He tried not to let on, but his heart leapt and his pulse raced.

"Yes. And make hay while the sun shines and all that," he said with a hearty smirk.

Her laugh was more like a bubbly hum. The smile in her eyes stalled out his heart. He had to take a deep breath.

'Eyes on the road, Echolls. Concentrate.' But her thumb in concert with her fingers on the inside of his thigh set him ablaze. He wished there were no more streets and that they could just fly. He felt like he _was_ _already_ flying.

Veronica Mars had just gotten him off in the back of his car. What had she said? She wanted him to take his time with her when they got home?

'Home.' She didn't have to leave tonight. They could wake up together for the next two days. Take advantage. Which was what he'd really meant. Just be together without constraint.

"Are we, though?" He was being greedy. After all she gave and all she was ready to give, he pushed for what she never had. He felt her gaze. He swallowed. "Young and … in love?"

"Definitely," she said without hesitation and she beamed. She fucking beamed at him. He heaved a sigh of relief and tried to calm his stuttering pulse.

He pulled into the parking garage and they were in the elevator before he even knew it had happened.

She leaned into him as they rode up to his floor. She raised up to kiss him lingeringly and he could feel her nipples harden in response to his nearness.

"Is Dick coming home tonight, do you think?" She whispered.

"You told him not to," he answered. "Who cares? I'm not letting you out of the bedroom." She seemed pleased with that answer, but he shook his head. "Fuck that. I'm not letting you out of the bed. Didn't you say something about taking my time?" He was pleasantly surprised at the flush that colored her cheeks. Veronica curled into his side like a newborn kitten, her head in the crook of his shoulder, one arm around his back while the other petted down his sternum.

But then the doors opened to the top floor and Veronica quickly pushed away and scurried out and down the hall. Her little skirt twisted and twirled and simultaneously covered and bared her milky upper thighs. Had he ever seen her this light?

* * *

Veronica slid the keycard in just as Logan caught up to her. She giggled as his fingers tickled at her stomach and she finally got the door open.

She spun around and he looked positively giddy. It stopped her. His beauty in that moment stymied all thoughts and plans.

"Huh," she marveled.

Logan picked her up and her legs went around him, crossed behind. She smiled through her breathlessness and linked her arms behind his neck. "Damn!"

Logan chuckled and made his way into the bedroom as she covered his face with kisses. She took the last moment before he tossed her onto the king-sized bed to study him again. His smile was so warm. She thought the words 'carefree' and 'playful' and then she was falling.

They deserved this. He deserved this. Half the time, she was knee-deep in her studies or a case. They deserved some downtime. They needed to release some tension and relax. She could stay the weekend, too, and wake up with him.

She'd been staying more and more often with her father having less and less to say since she was well over a year past eighteen. Of course, there were still awkward conversations and her father's ever critical opinion of Logan, but there was nothing he could actually _do_ about it.

Logan's shirt and jeans were off, relegated to the floor for at least the rest of the evening and Veronica couldn't take her eyes off him. He was a gorgeous specimen, albeit one whose current focus was on her left foot.

She watched as he rested her shoe against his thigh. His long, lean fingers unfastened the buckles and he cupped the heel to gently remove it. A hand swept the curve of her arch and elicited a moan. He smiled down at her as he laid her foot flat on the bed. He repeated the process with her right foot as she dazed. His fingers tenderly encircled her ankles and traced up to fan out around her calves. His hands rolled over her knees and he leaned into the cradle of her thighs.

Logan kissed the inside of each knee. "The socks stay," he decreed.

Veronica giggled and her knees reflexively squeezed against Logan for a moment. His groan at the action spurred her next thought. 'He makes me such a girl.' She felt her smile grow bigger and toothier and saw Logan _see_ her. He rested almost fully, bodily against her and she lightly rested the pads of her fingers near his shoulder blades. His hands stroked, knuckles first then palms, over her cheeks. He studied her, awed at her. With great effort, Veronica kept her eyes open until the first touch of his lips to hers. She lost focus then and gave in to touch and taste. When her eyes closed her mouth opened to his and their tongues fondled and soothed.

Veronica pulled back only very slightly for a breath then her lips caressed his once more, sucked his one between her two slowly and felt him reciprocate in the same manner. Separate, join. Separate, join. Soft and almost softer until pleasure and tension overloaded her circuitry. She suckled his lower lip and he tilted his head. His mouth slanted and the kiss grew deeper and more intense.

Logan's hands pushed up and under the wig. She whimpered when he tugged to remove it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's pinned," she explained breathlessly. She licked her swollen lips and, even as her arms quickly flew to the tousled wig, she fought against her drowsy eyes.

'Traitors,' she thought.

His mouth and hands and just… him on her… everywhere was an electric balm, a paralytic agent that stilled and overpowered her body and mind all the while keeping her heart set firmly to hummingbird.

She plucked furiously at the six bobby pins up and under her get up. He kissed an elbow, a bicep, her cheek, and her mouth again. "Mmm." She wiggled her head. "Stop. I hafta do this." He smiled into her neck.

Once all were gathered into her hand, she clumsily placed the bobby pins above their heads on a shelf and tossed the wig aside.

Immediately, she scratched around her follicles to loosen strands. Logan's fingers tangled with hers as he joined in the impromptu massage. Her hands fell to the bed lax, palms up and fingers slightly curled. His fingertips tickled a crisscrossing and seemingly phrenological path over her skull. Veronica smiled at Logan's concentration. His eyes seemed to follow the paths forged by his fingertips. His lips parted, his tongue swept out. She felt a hunger for him and for that tongue.

"Hey."

Logan made eye contact and smiled. "Hey." Then, after another moment, "Blonde is so you." His fingers finished another lap then thumbs outlined her cheekbones. "But that was a fun diversion. Especially that hot session in the car. Japanimation Veronica is hot." He leaned more to one side and a hand travelled down her torso. He traced her breast, her ribs, her waist until his hand landed on her thigh. He brought it tighter to his side and bundled the skirt up as his fingers moved higher. He ground into her and heat pooled. Her jaw dropped and her eyes closed in response.

"But this—you—soft, blonde, warm… Letting me touch you and take my time? I _love you_ ," he mumbled at her pulse point. He licked and sucked the spot quite at his leisure while his fingers curled around her thigh.

He swept under the strap at her hip and her breath caught. The sensitive flesh was a favorite of them both. His fingers, his lips, or his tongue at play there always gave her shivers. Tonight was no exception.

Logan leaned further to the side so that he balanced on his left elbow. His right hand traced across her hip again and stole up then down into her panties.

Veronica looked over at him as his middle finger made contact with her clit. She knew how wet she was, felt him slip-slide through her arousal as he explored her from her opening back to her nerve center. He was rapt as he surveyed her.

* * *

Logan watched. His eyes met hers when her neck lolled in his direction. He followed her every inhale and exhale into and from those lips. When he pushed a finger into her channel and her back arched, it took his breath away. The tie around her neck rose and fell with her staccato breathing and he celebrated that tiny victory. He had her in his pocket. He added a finger and, with each drag out, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Each thrust and pull was calculated and _crawling._

"Faster," Veronica hissed and twisted up and into his fingers. The tie undulated with her movements and he couldn't help but stare at it.

"You said I could take my time," he snarked and added a third finger. He pressed curled fingers inside and thumb at her clit. Veronica's shoulders and head rose up and away from the bed.

"Oh, God!" She husked out. The sound was so low and guttural it was like she'd flicked the switch for his groin. He was hard again.

"You're so beautiful like this. You're so perfect like this." He couldn't keep the reverence from his voice.

She clamped down on his fingers and drenched them. He stilled for a moment. Only his thumb outlined her bundle of nerve endings. He watched the tie and her chest rise and fall. He was hypnotized.

Veronica's eyes were on him again, dazed and lust-soaked. "Logan, that was—"

But he didn't let her finish. He drew his wet fingers out and rubbed over her clit faster.

"No! No! Too… much!"

"Is it?" He purred in her ear as his fingers slid through her folds, over her opening, and lower. She whimpered when he grazed the tight pucker of her anus.

Logan kissed her cheek and she turned and tried to kiss him, but his finger was too distracting. He managed to get his tongue inside her mouth anyway and licked behind her teeth. Then he nuzzled at her neck and jaw before pulling back to watch again.

His fingers conducted her moist heat from her opening to her clit to her opening to her clit. Her arm came down onto his working one and she clutched as he worked that amazing loop.

He worked her clit steadily then, rubbing faster and faster until he plunged two fingers back inside. He thrusted hard though slick heat. He pounded into her faster and faster as his thumb circled what was electric. There would most certainly be imprints in his forearm from her fingernails.

"Logan! Yes!"

The hand—his hand—under her skirt was prurient. The fabric added an element of mystery even where there was none. His brain muddled at the slight disconnect and added a level of voyeurism to the proceedings. Up and down, warm silk and velvet grasped his fingers as the plaid of her skirt rose and fell in hypnotic rhythm.

She whimpered. His eyes flew back up to her face. Her brow was crinkled and her nostrils flared with her heavy breathing. Then her lips parted and she panted. Her breath shot out in a series of short and long intervals akin to or possibly _the sexiest_ Morse code he'd ever heard. He translated it to mean "more, please" and he curled his fingers and slid his thumb in just the right fashion as to secure the orgasm he knew she so desperately craved.

"Logan,' she keened with release. Her hand slid along his arm until she tugged. "God, that was… nice," she said as he withdrew.

"We're just getting started, gorgeous," he said as he nonchalantly put his fingers in his mouth.

Veronica gasped daintily with that information and his tongue worked to remove all trace of her sticky release from his hand.

* * *

His eyes roved her face and she licked her lips. He kissed her palm and leaned in to kiss her. Her arms slid around his neck in welcome.

"Thank you for taking your time," she whispered against his lips.

"Like I said," he whispered back and his fingers finagled her tie loose. "We're just getting started." He tossed her tiny tie and sucked just under her jaw as he unbuttoned her.

It was slow. His lips grazed her neck and followed the path of newly exposed skin down, down, down. He settled himself between her thighs. His teeth snapped the strap connecting the two lacy cups of her bra as he untucked her. He spread her blouse and traced the lace with gentle fingers.

Veronica smiled down at him. He kissed the top of her breast as his hands cupped both, molded their fullness. She could feel the warmth of his palms through the delicate fabric. His thumbs brushed over nipples. She arched into him.

"This is beautiful," he complimented. "New?" He asked, but didn't look up. His teeth grazed the opposite mound.

"Mmm," she moaned in nonresponse. Had she ever been clothed for this long during? Foray into oblivion in the car aside, Logan was usually quick to have her naked under his gaze. Once, he practically ripped her clothes off only then to peruse her nude form amongst his bed linens for something like ten minutes. She'd almost expected to find a sketch or maybe even a full-blown painting when she'd next visited. She giggled at the memory. He looked up, mouth open and eyes half-lidded.

"What's funny, Mars?" He practically slurred.

"Nothing's funny. I just remembered something." Her fingers scissored through his hair.

"Good something?" His fingers undid the clasp and his breath hitched as if he was seeing a most treasured artifact for the first time.

"Mmmhmm." Then his fingers were on her skin, her naked breast and she couldn't laugh anymore.

He pushed fabric away and claimed a nipple with his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she literally clutched him to her bosom. His tongue was light and rough and everything in between. He sucked, she arched.

"Logan," she murmured and she was wet again. 'How is he so perfect?'

Logan's nose dipped and he nudged her breast to nip and lick under. Her neck bowed as his fingers slid to her waist. His thumbs stroked her abs and she trembled. She fucking _trembled._

"Logan!" It was higher pitched, breathier.

His lips trailed to her stomach and he licked inside her belly button. His digits pressed into the dimples just above her ass even as his thumbs circled the velvety skin near her hip.

Shiver.

"I love you," he mumbled into the top of her skirt.

* * *

Logan was ready to be _in_ her already, but he'd truly wanted to take his time. It was just… He could _smell_ her and he wanted to bury himself in the inferno he'd created.

"Touch me," she moaned.

His hand was on her thigh. He pushed her skirt up until it bunched at her waist. "I _am_ touching you, babe." His fingers curled around the straps of her thong and he pulled down. The fabric cleared her knees then her ankles and it was happening.

He was finally home. The taste of her had him grinding against the mattress. Not for release, just for a second. To slow things down.

But she was moist and gorgeous for him. His lips closed around her clit and he brought her off swiftly as her thighs clamped around his head and she screamed his name again.

He laved her, tried to be sweet about it. He kissed lower and pushed his tongue inside as she gushed ambrosia. He moaned, she writhed.

"God, Logan!"

He licked and sucked and thrusted with his strongest muscle, felt her inner ones contracting, and pushed the pace.

"Oh! Oh! You're… perfect!" She cried as she arched up and came.

He smiled awkwardly, as much as a person _can_ smile tongue out of mouth, and puffed out a breath of laughter. Her hips bucked. He swallowed her warmth and licked her clean.

"Logan." It was rough from her throat and commanded attention. "Get up here." Her eyes were no- nonsense and her lips formed a straight line.

He kissed her inner thigh and effectively removed all sloppy traces of her from his lips. The taste on his tongue, though? He was savoring it.

Veronica sighed as he rested against her fully. He kissed her mouth, let her savor herself, too. They opened so wide to each other, physically and emotionally, in that moment. She licked in and her tongue was quite far-reaching and tantalizing. One thigh pulled up sideways on the bed and her foot rested by his knee. Her arms embraced loosely around his neck.

* * *

"I love you, Logan," she said against his lips. "I love you so much." Her fingers tickled at his neck and it was his turn to shiver.

He shook away from her mouth and gazed down at her. 'Did she…?'

"Quit it." She was blushing overtop the flush of sex.

But he couldn't quit it. She slapped the back of his head.

"Come on," she demanded but didn't look away. "I'll take it back." She smiled and it was playful, but his heart clenched and broke a little. Veronica nudged him furiously then. "Stop! I don't take it back! I don't take it back!" She lifted up and kissed him again. He dazed with it. "I can't take it back. Ever."

He smiled, but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes when hers pooled.

"Oh, God. Veronica?"

"I messed up. I was kidding about that stupid threat. I love you. For real. Probably forever."

"I love you, too, Veronica. You didn't mess up," he said and smiled into her lips and cheek. "Forever?"

She nodded. "Make love to me, Logan. I want to take care of you, too," she said when she realized he was still hard between them.

"You do."

"I mean," she said shyly as she motioned downwards with her eyes. "I want you to enjoy yourself, too."

"You think," he started and those long, lean fingers brushed at her bangs before they framed her face. "I'm not enjoying myself?" He nipped at her lips. "You think seeing you like this—touching you—isn't enjoyable for me?" He kissed her again. His caress was soft and slow. He bit gently and she opened to him once more.

They were lost in each other again. He deepened the kiss and their breathing sounds were rough sighs through flared nostrils. Hands journeyed all along lines and curves. His palmed a breast reverently, massaged and lifted and cupped until his thumb reached a nipple. He started a delicate stroking pattern that mimicked the pace of their tongues. He wrapped his arm around her hip and they both whimpered at the reminder of his erection. Tiny fingers clutched at his waist and her thumbs stroked the deep groove of his pelvic muscle. Those same fingers dipped inside the back of his boxer briefs. He broke the kiss with a gasp as she simultaneously squeezed his ass and arched up into him.

"Oh, God!"

She pushed fabric down and away with his help and she ran a hand over him. He nuzzled at her neck when he couldn't raise his head.

He tried to control his breathing, tried to control the moment, but she was too delicious and perfect and welcoming.

He reached up to the little box. She was rubbing him along her folds, pushing up and back to stimulate them both.

"Just…" He stretched away and got hold of a condom. "A second." He tore the foil with his teeth and she grabbed the contents right out from under his nose. He tossed the packet and went back to work at her mouth as her hands rolled the latex too slowly over him.

"I'm not gonna break, Veronica."

"Oh," she said as her hands teased and her eyes widened. "Do you need to cool down, Echolls?"

He laughed. "I guess I had that coming. But now," he said and he linked one of his hands with hers and brought it over her head while his other guided his erection into her wet heat. "Now I wanna have you coming."

She rolled her eyes, but on cue with his initial thrust, they rolled back, too. Her fingers tightened their grip on his.

He moaned approval at her warm welcome. The push and drag inside and out was incredible and he could barely form a thought for all of the superheated flesh and muscle surrounding his cock. Here was his event horizon from which he hoped never to return. He wanted to, would indeed, sink further into her and be a part of her and let her make him better.

They were kissing as he thrusted, as he buried himself in her womb. He hadn't even realized until their teeth clashed and her fingernails trenched his back.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain and she studied him for a moment. He watched her watch him.

Then, she flexed a thigh and her pelvis twisted ever so slightly. The movement brought exhilaration and her hips bucked up into his fervently. The frenzy was contagious and he raced to wild abandon with her.

"Oh, God, Veronica!" He was breathless and panting and his thrusts got faster and shallower.

"Harder, Logan!" Her teeth grazed his jaw. "More! Don't stop!"

Logan focused in on her face. Her bangs lay sticky against her dewy forehead and her eyes were clamped shut in… concentration? Ecstasy? A bead of sweat rested in the hollow of her throat and the tiny freckles across her shoulders deigned to make their presence known even through her flush.

He shoved in all the way again and he felt the push into her cervix. A low, rumbling growl uttered from her throat and he felt drunk, intoxicated by the amazing creature that was Veronica Mars.

She'd never felt so full, she was sure. Veronica found his free hand and clasped it. She brought them up to meet their other two and his arch into her was perfect. The drag of penis over g-spot had her bucking wildly as white lights danced through her vision and her muscles clenched around his.

Veronica came with his full weight against her, him thrusting into her hard and harder for release.

"I love you, Logan," she whispered into his ear and she yelped a little when his fingers tightened their grip.

"Ah, ah" he grunted and relaxed them. She sighed with the return of blood flow to her hand. "Mmm," he moaned as he came back to reality.

They brought hands back to bodies and he righted himself so that he didn't crush her, but so that their bodies were still very much entwined.

"I love you, too, Bobcat." He kissed her cheek. "And that," he said and kissed the side of her mouth. "Was incredible.'

"Yeah, it was." She stroked his shoulder blades and biceps and shoved her face into his chest. She inhaled deep. She could smell _them_ , their intermingled sex and sweat. Veronica kissed over his heart. Logan crushed her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I gotta…" He mumbled into her hair and loosened his grip. He pulled out of her and she stretched away.

Logan got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hurry back," she purred and rolled to her side. Her arm extended out over the mattress in his direction. She ogled his backside.

He caught her and smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Many hours of sleep later, Logan awoke to their two bodies bathed in morning light. Veronica's arm and leg were flung over him, but her head was on the mattress just at his side.

He tugged away from her a bit until he could maneuver her back onto her pillow. Even so, she rolled back against him. Her nose touched his shoulder and she heaved a great sigh as her arm curled around his chest.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Logan." She whispered.

He looked down at her. She wasn't awake, but she smiled in her sleep. He risked an awkward move. He ran the back of his pointer finger across her soft stomach as she lay pressed to him.

"Mmm."

He brought her hand down from his shoulder and rested their two over his heart. He laid still, relished the moment. Her exhales tickled his skin and he reminded himself it was only a couple of days.

'Don't get used to it. _'_

But he wanted to get used to it. _Be_ used to it. Logan's thoughts drifted once more to the hypothetical- buying a place and asking her to move with him. She wouldn't. She'd make some excuse about money or her dad or school, but he thought about it just the same.

And she'd said "forever". It didn't mean the same, but she'd said it. He knew, too, that even if it didn't work out they'd still love each other, gravitate towards each other on some level. Forever.

Logan was willing to try his version of forever. The one where they were together. He wondered if she was. She gave him a lot last night. Baby steps.

Veronica's leg tightened around his. He'd forgotten about the knee socks, but they added an enticing friction. Her move essentially trapped his hand between their hips. He knuckled her center and she pressed and rotated against him. She sighed. He did it again. So did she. He felt her soft, wet lips press an open-mouthed kiss against his shoulder. She was awake and his morning wood jerked slightly in her direction.

* * *

Veronica got off a few minutes later, just from rubbing herself on the back of his hand. She panted heavily and left a love bite on his bicep. Her climax was nice, but she wanted to kiss him, liked to when she came.

She raised up and planted one on his cheek. His eyes were squinched and, when she perused his form further, she caught sight of the sheet tented over his hips.

"Morning, Vee." Clenched jaw.

"Morning," she said as she grabbed a condom. "What's going on down there?" Her tone was bright and close to teasing. She ripped open the packet. "I'd better investigate."

"V-v-" He stuttered as she lifted the sheet and crawled beneath it. There wasn't any more sound then because her mouth was around him.

She took him in as far as she could. A girl does her best for her fella, after all. She sucked and hummed and licked and circled. His hips bucked up and his fingertips laid light on her scalp. A guy does his best for his gal, too, apparently. She added a hand and a modicum of speed. Her own heat became a little distracting when he did finally get her name out again. It was _moaned_ out, the way she liked it. Then there was a small and ragged "please" and she let go with a sloppy pop and rolled the condom onto him.

Veronica straddled his hips and impaled herself on him. Hard. She stretched. It was morning, after all. She'd just woken up and they were about to get aerobic. She forgot to be bashful and her breasts pushed out. When she looked down, his pupils were the size of grapefruits. And she fell, so slowly, towards him and into him.

"You're beautiful," she said before impact. He gasped.

Their mouths fused roughly as he moved inside her then as they moved together. His arms surrounded her, soothed at her back and fell to her hips. She pressed fingers into his pecs then abs as she rose up again and rolled her hips.

Veronica used her hips and thighs to work him. She bounced and rolled according to his expressions—most of which were awe. She arched back and brought herself to drowsy-eyed conclusion.

* * *

Logan took over then. He rolled them and plunged inter her quivering center.

"God! So good!"

She cradled him and he breathed roughly at her neck, every inhale brought her more and more into him as his cock took him further and further into her.

"Logan!" She hissed at his ear when his finger slid over her clit.

They came together and he felt closer to her than even their bodies _could_ be.

"I love you, Veronica."

"I love you, Logan."

His phone pinged from somewhere on the floor.

"Shower, I guess?" Veronica asked from beneath him. Her eyes were wide in question. "Maybe food?"

He gave her a quick kiss. "Mmm. In bed. Then reading, writing, and Veronica." He kissed her again. "In bed."

She rolled her eyes. "Geez, you're still inside me and you're already trying to figure out how to get back in my pants?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the way of it. I'm also contemplating reading my philosophy assignment and writing my paper," he said. His head dipped and he finished. "In bed."

She laughed and it was dazzling and precious. "Get your phone. I hope I left some clean clothes here because we forgot my overnight bag."

"Well," Logan began as he pulled out and away from her. "Somebody wanted to fu- "

Her hand covered his mouth and she blushed. "Stop," she said with a delicate smile. Her hand slid to his cheek.

"Fuck me in the car. I'm just saying."

She shook her head and shoved his shoulder. "Yes, you always are. I like the plan," she said as she climbed out of bed and went to her drawer. "I have a bit of studying I need to do myself."

Logan found his phone after he slid on his boxer briefs. Veronica quickly pulled a few articles of clothing from the dresser and was in the bathroom. She started the shower and he heard her brush her teeth.

"It's Dick," Logan said loud enough to be heard over all the water. "He wants to know if we want to have brunch downstairs with him and Mac."

"Where are they?" She called back.

"Dunno. Not here. We would've heard… something."

"We would've?" She asked as she craned her neck around the door frame. She quirked an eyebrow. Then she was gone and he heard the shower door. "Can we get my car after?"

They showered separately. She "put her face on" while he took his. Frankly, he sometimes preferred her face off, especially when he just wanted to stay in bed with her all day.

Still, the stupid coupledom normalcy of her at the mirror and him a few feet away in the shower got to him. He thought about house hunting again. Domesticity with Veronica Mars. Could they handle it? They already kind of were, but if she realized…?

Veronica was already in the living room when he emerged from the bathroom to get dressed.

"Mac texted me, too. Said they're heading down to grab a table and they'll have mimosas waiting," she said when he reached her. "Coffee, too, I hope." She stretched and yawned. "Do I need anything?"

"Keys? You said you wanted to get your car. Or," he offered. "We could just ride to school together tomorrow."

"My class is early. I don't want you to have to be up."

"If you're up," he said as he watched her lift the strap of her messenger bag. "I'll be up."

She stopped. "Is that how it works now?"

"That's how it works now," he affirmed with a nod.

She dropped the strap and reached for his hand. "Okay. Now, let's get to brunch. I'm starving."


End file.
